


The Wind and The Barista

by RivTheWriter



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Comfort, Cutesy, Gods, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, Nature Magic, Oneshot, Other, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: (Based on a tumblr writing prompt)You were a Barista, in a dead end job, trying to make ends meet. You had never felt the wind in your entire life.until he opened a door.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566187
Kudos: 4





	The Wind and The Barista

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Prompt: You are a nobody with a dead-end job and no remarkable achievements in life, so imagine your surprise when an omnipotent and extraordinary cosmic being comes down to Earth and proudly announces to the planet that after watching from afar for some time, the being is filled with the most fervent and gripping desire to marry you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Sei, and you are starstruck. 

You had only heard stories of the being standing before you who simply introduced itself with the elven equivulent of its name. “Ju'n” or The Wind Spirit. Its form morphed out of its disquise, showing a human looking young man, with cat like eyes, and silky elegent crimson locks that fell over his shoulders, and when he locked eyes with you he flashed a dazzling smile, making your heart melt instantly. 

From legend you knew this being to be a shapeshifter, son of the Goddess Tris'lan of the skys and the God Gri'ahns of the earth, he was considered a myth to your family, one that was said to bring misfortune as, according to old family tomes. 

He fell in love with one of your ancestors. Your ancestor was a seamstress for a king at the time, creating beautiful and breathtaking outfits for the royal family. 

The Wind Spirit had approached them just as he had approached you, except he didnt ask for their hand. He asked for a friend, and over time they had fallen in love. 

That relationship lead to your ancestor’s death, burned at the claim of them being a magic user. While it was true they used magic, it was never for the wrong purposes. They used it to help others, to heal people. The Wind Spirit vanished for centuries after that, believed to be mourning his lost love.

The wind had not touched the small town you lived in. Until today. 

Today, you were working as usual, at your sister’s cafe, making coffee for everyone. Elves, dwarves, orcs, humans, the faces blend together at the end of the day, unable to recall if you have served a blond human in blue button down with black dress pants multiple times today, but honestly you didnt care. You just wanted to go home, to sleep, to see your pets. 

Just then, at closing time the wind came, pushing the heavy wooden door open with a harsh gust. You had never felt the wind on your skin in your entire life, in your golden semi-buttondown short sleeve shirt and black slacks you felt every gentle brush, the wind calming when it got to you, covering you in a protective hug esque feeling. 

And then the wind formed the being known as “Ju'n”, who then took the form of a human. Leading to this exact moment. 

You stared into his green eyes, several questions dying on your tongue as you opened your mouth to ask, and then closed it to ponder what to ask him. “Why me?” Was the only question you could find yourself asking him, tearing your gaze away from his hypnotizing eyes and looking at the floor, you felt like this was a dream, that you were going to wake up any second and it would all just lead to going to work, and working until the day you died. 

His smile dropped, his eyes shifted its gaze over you with worry, why was he worried? He seemed so fearless, so extravagant and ready for anything.. but he spoke softly to you, voice kind and sending a chill down your spine. 

His voice was deep, like a river and had a subtle accent that stopped you in your tracks, you’ve heard this voice, but you cant remember where. He gently took one of your hands into a calloused grasp, turning your head to face him with the other before he spoke. 

“Why not you? You have worked every day of your life, pushing yourself past your limits to support your family, you have shown courage and care beyond measure as you made it through even your harshest times. You may not think you are worth it but you are, you always have been. I would pull the stars from the sky and re-arange them to spell out your name if it would make you realize how much you mean to the world. And to me” 

Your heart ached as it sped up, heat building in your cheeks and on the tips of your ears. But as you flushed softly, tears built up in your eyes, his words stuck you at your core. He was right, you often didnt feel like you were worth it, but knowing you were, and in the eyes of the god of the winds? You couldnt help but weep. 

As the tears escaped you, you gripped at your shirt to keep yourself from losing composure. He looked at you with such kind, understanding eyes that said he wouldnt leave you, that said everything was going to be okay, as he used his thumb to carefully wipe away tears that rolled down your cheeks. 

Your breath hiccuped as you finally released your grip, squeezing his hand before giving a soft, emotional smile. 

“If.. ” you let out a shaky exhailation and looked away “if you truely find me the way you say you do, if you actually love me, for me. Then i’ll uh. ” you paused before raising your free hand to lace into his hair and locking eyes with him again. “Then I’ll marry you.” You said, the tears still drifting down your cheeks, drying as a gentle wind wiped them away. 

Ju'n smiled at you with a bright, happy, love filled grin. 

“Im honored. I promise, you will never feel unloved, you will have anything you ask for. I will never leave you, even if im not there I will still be with you. My heart beats only for you.” 

And with that he gently connected your lips to his own, his lips tasted like tea and chocolate, he smelled like nature, flowers of distant lands, salt water of an ocean, but uniquely him. When you two parted you couldnt help but hide your face in your hands as you laughed gently in disbelief. 

“I just kissed The Wind Spirit”. He chuckled and ruffled your hair 

“and became his fiancé” he said, a smile clear in his voice. 

You had no idea what the future would hold for you two, but you hoped it was peaceful and full of love.


End file.
